


Man Child Gets Bitchy Over Drawing

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look at the fucking thing I drew dammit"- Monkey D. Luffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Child Gets Bitchy Over Drawing

This was easily the coolest thing he had ever drawn. It had taken him all morning and even a little into the afternoon to get it perfect and it was well worth the wait. This had to have been the coolest beetle anyone had ever drawn ever. It had everything that it took to be cool. It had cool armour, really cool scars, and he even had a little straw hat and meat. Oh! And his horn looked more like an upper cutting fist.

He set aside the crayons and other papers that he had on deck, and got up. He had to show everyone his cool drawing. Looking around, he couldn’t see anyone else on deck. This had to mean that he’d just have to go find them. Sanji would be the easiest. He’d be in the kitchen because that’s where he spent most of his time. Then he’d work on finding everyone else.

“SANJI!” He gleefully yelled as he burst into the galley, door slamming into the wall audibly and a wall of delicious smells slamming into the captain. It smelled nice and meat-y. Sanji must’ve been working on supper. Or maybe even a snack. His mouth was watering, but he had to remember why he was there. He had to show Sanji the really cool beetle he drew first. Then he could ask if he could have some.

Given how loud and chaotic the kitchen was on the Baratie and how he had to deal with years of that before joining the Strawhats, Sanji was used to behavior such as door slamming and wasn’t even phased in the least. His attention stayed on his cooking and not even for a moment did his eyes stray from the dish knowing his captain would help himself to it should it be left alone for even a second.

“You’re not getting any Luffy, so you’ll just have to wait until supper like everyone else.” It was really spooky how Sanji not only knew it was him, but also knew that he wanted some. He must’ve been a-

“I’m not a mind reader, Luffy. You just try to eat whatever I’m trying to cook like the shithead you are.” He’d argue, but that was true. He did try to do that, but right now he had more pressing matters.

“Hey Sanji! Check out this cool beetle I drew!” Luffy grinned, crossing over the threshold to the kitchen.

“Oh yeah?” Luffy could feel the excitement building up, only to have it dashed away seconds later by a swift kick to the face.

“I’m not gonna fall for such an obvious trick!” With a push, Luffy was sent flying out of the kitchen and into the railing before falling over it. He was just about to launch himself up back into the kitchen, when he heard Sanji yell from the kitchen.  “And if I catch you in here again, you won’t get meat for a month!” And then the door was slammed shut.

That was a serious accusation. Now he definitively couldn’t show him it now without risking losing meat privileges. But that was fine. He didn’t actually want to show him his super cool beetle that he would have thought was super cool and was the coolest thing he had ever seen in his life anyway. Jerk.

Someone else would appreciate his awesome drawing. Someone like… Chopper! He wasn’t on deck, so he might’ve been in the sick bay making something medicine-y. He’d love this beetle. He appreciated true art, unlike Sanji who was a stupid dumb meanie head. Picking himself off the ground, he launched himself back onto the second level and took off running towards the sick bay.

While Sanji was used to the sudden loud sounds, Chopper was not. Even after dealing with Luffy for so long, should he be in the middle of doing something and in the zone, it would startle the poor reindeer half to death. When the door slammed open with an excited “CHOPPER!” The doctor couldn’t help but let out a startled scream. Zoro, who was having his eye wound looked at, had dealt with Luffy longer than any of them, so he was well versed in pretty well every Luffyism there was so it took a lot to shake him. Not to mention he kept together pretty well even before Luffy and was pretty level headed.

“Luffy! You almost gave me a heart attack! What’s wrong?! Are you hurt?!” Chopper asked, looking over the rubbery captain for any type of injury that could cause someone to run into the sick bay at such a speed. Zoro readjusted himself and got comfy, as he no longer had Chopper poking at his eye.

“What? I’m not hurt. But check out this cool beetle I drew!” He grinned, holding up his beetle drawing with pride towards his crewmates. Chopped sighed a sigh of relief. He was glad that Luffy wasn’t hurt, and that meant he could go back to checking out Zoro’s eye.

“I’ll look at it later, I just have to finish looking at Zoro’s eye first.” But this was not an acceptable answer for the childish captain. Later wasn’t now, and later meant he had to be patient. While patient was something he could be, when he wanted to show someone something cool.. He didn’t want to wait. There was no reason to if they were right there.

“Well what about Zoro?”

“Luffy I’ll look at it later. Right now I have Chopper working on my eye.”

“Yeah but not both of them.”

“Why don’t you go show Usopp?”

“Yeah! I’m sure he’ll love it, Luffy!”

“Hey that’s right! I’ll see you later!” Running out of the sick bay, the search for Usopp began. He started with the aquarium, then went up from there, when it hit him. He might be in his factory. Maybe he and Franky were making something really cool! Maybe he could show him his cool beetle and they could show him their cool invention thing before anyone else! He couldn’t wait to see what they were working on.

This time, his kicking the door open got an explosion before he could even say anything. Franky and Usopp left the smouldering compound on the desk to breath as they both coughed out the smoke. Turning to see Luffy, their expressions seemed frustrated.

“Luffy! You can’t just come charging in like that. It’s dangerous, bro.”

“Yeah, you’re lucky we were working on some minor stuff this time.”

“But I wanted to show you-“

“You can show us later, bro. Right now, we have to clean this up, and then start from scratch.” Before anymore protests could leave Luffy’s lips, a robot arm popped out of the wall any carried him back on deck by the back of his neck. If it wasn’t so cool he’d be mad, but if he wasn’t so mad it’d be cool. He was stuck at an emotional crossroad.

It was interrupted when he heard the odd sound of a violin, but it didn’t sound normal. Someone must’ve been messing with Brook’s stuff! They had to be stopped! Those things were important to Brook!

He ran directly to where the sound was coming from, only to see Brook sitting on deck with his violin in his hand, and messing with the strings.

“Hey Brook! Check out this cool beetle I drew!” He beamed, running over to the skeleton, drawing held out in front of him.

“Ah, sorry Luffy, but I’m afraid I can’t right now. I can look at it after I finish tuning my violin.” Again with the waiting. Why was everyone so busy when he wanted to show them cool things?! It was so dumb!

“Come on! Just look at it!”

“I can’t Luffy, my violin is being temperamental and difficult today so she needs my full attention. If not, I might lose an eye. Oh, wait. I don’t have any Yohohoho.” Oh no, the dreaded skull joke. How was he supposed to stay upset when he was telling skull jokes?

“So since you don’t gotta worry, are you gonna look?” He could only hope that the answer was yes. How great would it be if he finally got to show his drawing to someone?

“No, I still can’t, but I should be done in about half an hour or so.” Half an hour? That was like thirty years from now. He was going to be dead himself by the time Brook was done.

“Can’t you do it any faster?” He whined.

“I’m sorry Luffy, but I can’t if I want to do it right. Why don’t you go show someone else then?” Who else was there even left to find? Robin would be near impossible to find, so that just left Nami. She was going to see the beetle. It was going to happen.

Judging on what time it was, Nami was probably taking a bath, but Luffy didn’t care, because she was going to see the beetle and nothing was going to stop him. Inviting himself in wasn’t something unusual for Luffy to do if he needed something. In this case he needed to see his drawing. It was the most important thing to him in that moment. That was his goal and he was going to be pissed off about it if someone didn’t see it, and would probably never be happy again.

Nami however, was not onboard with this decision. When Luffy opened the door with a “Hey Nami look at this beetle.” He was met by a horrified shriek from Nami, followed by a “Luffy! What the hell!? What are you doing in here?! Get out!” This was not boding well for getting her to look at his drawing. Not being one to give in, he took another step closer.

“Come on! Just loo-“

“OUT!” He was lucky he had a great reaction time, as he barely had time to pull the drawing out of the way before Nami started throwing things like bars of soap and shampoo bottles at him. This was a losing battle, and if he wanted to keep the drawing intact, he was left little choice but to run.

It seemed no one wanted to look at his super awesome drawing of a beetle. It was really their loss, but he couldn’t help but feel dejected that no one wanted to look at it. There was only one place for him now, and that was on the figure head of the Sunny. There he’d sit and sulk until he was done and that might be forever.

Forever or until supper was ready. Whichever came first.

His sulky solitude didn’t last long, as soon Robin had bloomed eyes, ears, and a mouth next to him.

“Luffy, whats wrong?” She asked, an arm blooming next to him to put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

“No one wants to look at my drawing. And its super cool.” He huffed as he grumbled into his crossed arms.

“Well I’d like to see it.”

“Really?! Okay!” With that simple statement, he had gone from sulking back to his normal sunshiny self. He enthusiastically held out the picture to the eyes that bloomed on the Sunny’s mane. He waited with baited breath for her answer.

“It’s very nice. Should we put it on the fridge?” Truly the highest honor on the ship. This was exactly what he wanted to hear. His cheerful smile got brighter.

“Yeah! Let’s do it!” Realization struck him like a cannon ball. “I’m not allowed back in the kitchen yet.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to put it up there for you.” The sprouted hand took the drawing, and then passed it to more hands that bloomed just to take it down to the kitchen.

“Oh! Make sure you put it up with the red magnet!”

“Of course.” This was great, now he could properly enjoy the view without having to sulk. Robin was the best.

Eventually supper came. And to his surprise, his beetle wasn’t alone on the fridge. There was an orange one with pinwheel like markings, there was one that had a bandana, three tiny swords, and was scribbled over with green, one that had tons of lady beetles swooning over it, and swirly eyebrows scrawled onto it, one with a purple shell and a white tuff of fur around its neck, one with a horn that looked like Choppers horn point horns and little cherry blossom petals on the shell, there was a simple one with a book and a little white cowboy hat, a metal one, and one that looked like a skeleton with all those little thing in those books that Brook gets sometimes. And in the middle of all of them, was his, pinned there with a little red magnet.

They did care.


End file.
